Ruben The Hedgehog 4.Ø Inner Spirit
Ruben The Hedgehog 4.Ø Inner Spirit, is a crossover movie between Enervar and Lunari64. The fourth crossover between this two. Synopsis A familiar spirit gets trapped in her slow death! Will the Peace Protectors be able to save her? Appearances * (COMING SOON) Plot Chapter I - Just Another Day Ruben woke up, the sun shone in his face. "Are you girls awake?" Deena woke up and stretched out. "I am. Good morning." Alaine was on top of Ruben's head. She woke up and stretched too. "Mooorniiiing!" She cheered. Lunari was already awake, watching this with a smile on her face. "Yo, Lun!" Ruben said with a smile on his face. "Let's get going?" Deena said. "Yep!" Lunari floated over to them, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Ruben started to run with Alaine in his quills and Deena was flying after them. "So where now?" Deena asked. "Wherever there is darkness, we must be there. Let's just check Io, while we're at it." "Fine!" Deena answered with a smile. They all went to the forest, Deena kept Lunari company while Ruben and Alaine where looking for Io or some spirits. The forest was much quieter than usual that day... But eventually Ruben and Alaine found some visionary spirits hard at work. Around them were these thin lines that formed a web, lines that kept extending until they eventually faded. The strands were glowing near the visionaries' hands. "Hum... Is Io here?" The hedgehog asked. "I believe so..." The man went back to his work for a moment. "Aha! That way!" He pointed to his left. Ruben smiled and bowed. "Thanks!" Ruben went in that direction. "Io? Are you there?" "Why, hello..." A familiar voice answered, as she poked out from the trees. Indeed, it was Io. "HI!" Ruben smiled, waving at her. "Came to check on you." Io waved back, meekly. "Thank you." She curtsied. She looked a little beaten up... Had she been in a fight? "Io? Something happened?" Ruben was serious. Io sighed, nodding. "A dark spirit attacked during the night... We had to fend it off from the little ones. It escaped once the sun came up, nobody knows where it went..." "What?! If only I knew..." Ruben looked down. "It's quite alright, no need to look so glum. Would you like to help? We're sure you saw the visionaries' on the way here, they're using their abilities to search as we speak." Io offered, and explained. "We'll help then. OK, Alaine?" Ruben smiled again. "Sure!" Alaine cheered. She had just the cutest smile. "So where can we look, Io?" "That phantom wouldn't have gone far. I would suggest going around the edges of the forest. Take the spirit girl with you too, she could be of assistance." Io responded. "OK!" Ruben ran back to Deena and Lunari and explained the situation. "Let's go?" "Gotcha!" Lunari joined with Ruben, just to be safe. She was actually worried, but she was trying not to show it. They started to look around the edges of the forest. "Hum... I don't see anything..." Deena said. "I wonder why it came in the first place..." Alaine said, curious. "Me too actually..." Ruben looked around. Suddenly, something latched onto Ruben's ankle, holding him in place. It looked like a vine, but it was pitch black... "Hum?" Ruben stopped. "What's this?!" "My my... So you're the brave soul that they sent to find me? Oh, that's precious." A deep voice spoke, where from was almost impossible to tell. "Tch! Show yourself!" Ruben looked around. Deena was trying to find the voice's source too. The dark spirit manifested in front of Ruben, staring him down. "Well well well, what have we here? Another spirit? This is truly no place for an amalgam like yourselves." The spirit mused, before lunging at Ruben without warning. Ruben tried to dodge it, but he was too late. "Ugh...!" The phantom latched on, and Lunari screeched. It seemed this hurt her pretty badly. "Lun, are you alright?" Ruben asked, while Deena landed near him. "I'll help you, Ruben." "Oww...." Was Lunari's only answer. The phantom growled, refusing to let go of Ruben. He was using more dark energy, abd the dark vine wrapped around Ruben's ankle started to grow and wrap all around him. "Hey! LEAVE US ALONE!" Alaine shouted. In a rage, she summoned multiple magic blades, firing them at the phantom. Most of them connected, and the spirit hissed. "Good job, Alaine! You're getting better in magic!" Ruben smiled. Deena was in a battle stance. "You'll fight me, stupid spirit." The dark vines were starting to wrap tighter, it would probably start to hurt. Alaine was breathing hard, exhausted. The spirit ignored Deena completely, focusing on Ruben. Ruben grabbed the vines and his hands started glowing green. "Take some ether, bastard!" The phantom yelped in pain, and the vines dissolved. The phantom tried to get away. Then, Ruben would have felt something... Very, very strange. He could usually feel where Lunari was, either in the back of his mind or spread out throughout him. But now, it was very different. Lunari screamed, but the sound quickly became muffled. He could feel her slipping down from the back of his mind, down his spine, down to his chest... "Lun? Lunari? Hey, Lunari?!" Deena knew something was up, so she started to go towards the spirit. "You'll fight me now!" The phantom groaned, pained. It ignored her again. It was crawling off as if it was hurt... Lunari didn't answer. What was going on? Deena tried to launch a fireball at him, from her mouth. Ruben sat down and started meditating. "Where are you Lunari?" The fireball connected, and the spirit dissolved on the spot. Ruben still couldn't hear an answer, but he could at least feel where she was now. Right in the back of his chest, close to his heart. "Can't you hear me? Maybe I can't hear you... Maybe we can't hear each other..." Suddenly, Alaine caused a bit of a distraction. "Y-you okay?" Alaine asked, worried and a bit weak. "Hum? Yeah! I'm just trying to check if Lunari is." He smiles, petting the girl. Alaine purred, feeling better already. Chapter II - Lunari's Perspective "Oww.... W-where am I..." Lunari awoke slowly, to find herself in an odd predicament. At the very least, she knew where she was. It was where she went to heal wounds, the "core" per say. She was trapped, her arms bound, so all she could do was kick and flail. She could feel something draining her energy... It hurt... "R-ruben? Ruben!" Lunari called out, but she was weak and her voice cracked. She waited for an answer, but none came. She wasn't strong or loud enough to get his attention. "Wh-Who's there?" ''A voice could be heard, but no one to be seen. ''"H-Hello...?" Lunari was relieved to hear someone at least. "P-please help..." "Who are you? I've never seen you here..." ''Still no one there... ''"B-but..." Lunari sighed, and then let out a pained yelp from the draining energy. "Lunari..." "Lunari..." ''A black spirit with yellow eyes approached her. He looked a lot like Ruben. Lunari yelped, scared. ''"Get away!!" "Don't be scared... I'm here to help you." Lunari was still shaking, weak and scared. Her arms were outstretched, elongating, sloooowly starting to form structures like blood vessels. "What do you have?" ''The spirit asked. ''"I-I don't know, all I know is I can't move... Who are you?" Lunari asked, still worried. "I'm just me. I'm one of the two spirits who live in here." '' ''"If there were t-two spirits here, I would have-- OW!-- known by now..." Lunari flinched, in pain, and in disbelief. "You're looking at one right now and you still don't believe me... I'm made of an energy that's floating in this body." "Of course... That makes sense, but..." Lunari calmed down, but she still seemed extremely confused. "Why didn't you know about me before? I was floating in this body too...." "Hum... True that, but I can't actually feel other spirits, you know... To be completely honest with you, I'm just a bit of energy floating around. I'm fading as a soul, soon I'll be taken away because of the one hurting you." "The one hurting me? I-It's just Ether...." Lunari tried to explain, just trying to function. Before it could say anything else, that... Thing, was engulfed by ether and disappeared. Lunari watched in shock and disbelief, too stunned to even flinch from the ether. "R-ruben? Ruben! '''RUBEN!!!!!"' Chapter III - Heart and Soul Ruben flinched. '"LUNARI!!!"' ''"Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay!?!" Lunari continued to shout, but not quite as loud, juuust loud enough for Ruben to hear. "I am. What about you?" "I-I'm trapped! But I'm alright!" Lunari reassured him, though her voice cracked again. She didn't sound so good... "I don't know how I can help you..." "I don't know either- OW!" Lunari yelped, her energy getting g drained again. Ruben could feel it, a pulse of energy. "Lunari!" "H-Help..." Lunari pleaded, sounding weak. "I... Don't know what to do..." ''Ruben was in despair. "Is she okay? Is she?" Alaine asks, concerned, probably breaking Ruben's focus. "I... Don't know..." Alaine rubs up against Ruben's head. "Please be okay..." She begs, as if trying to talk to Lunari herself. ''"Everyone's cheering for you... C'mon, Lunari..." "I'll hang in there..." Lunari reassured Ruben. "If you find anything say..." "Okay..." Lunari answered, before going quiet. He could still feel her presence, at least... Ruben was worried. Deena sat down alongside him. Alaine was still worried too. "What's wrooong? Tell us!" She insisted, poking Ruben. "I'm trying to know, Alaine..." Ruben focused. Alaine whined, and flopped over. She sounded impatient and nervous. Suddenly, another familiar figure showed their face. "Ruben? Ruben, are you alright?" "Io?" He looked at her. (COMING SOON) Category:Movie Category:Canon